


give me just a taste

by chikoo



Series: unhinged exes au [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Detectives, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gumiho!San, Humiliation kink, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Werewolf!Yunho, kinda a supernatural detective team?, murder investigation, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: To his team, this is a simple job, the killer careless and inexperienced and easy to catch. To Yunho, it feels like he’s privy to a game no one else is.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: unhinged exes au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031160
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	give me just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLEASE DO TAKE A MOMENT TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC
> 
> Just a little note on the tags:  
> the feminisation includes the usage of the word "cunt", and "babydoll", although to be fair, babydoll is considered gender-neutral by some, i still want to put up a warning for it because i know it can make some people uncomfy! 
> 
> Additional warnings include: brief descriptions of murder scenes, descriptions of fight scenes and mild violence! 
> 
> OKAY, GO ENJOY THE FIC I HAD LOTS OF FUN WRITING IT UWU

“He’s here. Headed for the second floor.” 

Yeosang’s quiet voice in his ear almost feels jarring in comparison to the thumping, ear-splitting music blaring from all corners of the club. The disjunction makes Yunho’s stomach turn in agitation, palms folded in tight and deliberate, claws pinching just the slightest bit at the skin. He takes a moment to quell the restlessness, taking a deep, slow breath in and letting it out with a harsh  _ whoosh.  _ Then he straightens and scans the floor. 

A mass of writhing, gyrating bodies spill across the dancefloor, the smell of sweat, arousal and adrenaline sitting in the air like a swirling cocktail. There’s also the taste of a heavy glamour on his tongue, and Yunho spots the long, twirling antlers of a faerie sandwiched between two mesmerised humans and decides, wisely, to mind his own business.  _ Hellscape  _ is an unusually popular nightclub for both humans and those who aren’t  _ exactly  _ human. 

“Don’t have eyes on him yet,” he murmurs and receives breezy affirmatives from Yeosang and Wooyoung from downstairs. He hopes they don’t notice the slight strain in his voice. Usually, the scents, the sounds of clubgoers and the pounding music wouldn’t really faze him. He’s far too professional for something like that, has scoped nightclubs and raves countless times. But tonight, he feels close to bursting out of his skin. He wants to chalk it up to the fact that the full moon is only a few days away but he’s aware of how flimsy an excuse that is. 

“I’ve got eyes on him, he’s just sitting on the staircase, scanning the crowd,” Wooyoung murmurs, voice crackling the slightest bit through the tetchy mic and making Yunho flinch in pain. Wooyoung scoffs, “He’s so blatant about it like, this is exactly what a killer would do, what kind of  _ noob- _ ” 

Yunho wants to tell Wooyoung to shut up, the little pixie has always had a penchant for chattering far too much. He wants to tell him not to underestimate the target, but Wooyoung’s right. Everything about the string of murders had been _sloppy._ He’d been at every scene the bodies were dropped at, all barely a few blocks away from this nightclub, torn to shreds so unrecognisable, even Jongho had had trouble picking up what was left of their life force. At first, it hadn’t seemed like something under their jurisdiction. Until they’d found fur at every single scene that had led local, human police to decree the strange killings wild animal attacks. It had barely taken one idle look from Hongjoong to know exactly what kind of creature it was and then it hadn’t been very difficult to narrow down the list of suspects. 

“The target’s like me, a fox spirit,” Hongjoong had said, snow-white ears flicking in disapproval, “Well, he’s like me only in appearance,  _ I _ wouldn’t make such foolish mistakes if I was murdering human men.” 

To his team, this is a simple job, the killer careless and inexperienced and easy to catch. To Yunho, it feels like he’s privy to a game no one else is. Because he’d recognised exactly who all that fur had belonged to, could smell the familiar scent smeared all over the scenes like bait dangling on a hook. Yunho just wishes he hadn’t been weak enough to take it.

“He’s moving, Yunho-”

He catches the scent before he sees him. The saccharine, sweet smell of flowers, so strong it makes Yunho’s mouth drop open for a moment. He used to think it reminded him of sweet-smelling magnolias, bright and blooming. He knows now that the heady, enticing undertones are more like belladonna. Beautiful yet deadly. 

Yunho watches him slip between the crowd, sleek and graceful, wearing a thin, mesh crop top and leather pants, muscled arms on display and dark hair slicked back, like any pretty boy venturing into a nightclub. He oozes confidence and allure and even from the corner he’s lurking in, Yunho can see the way people gravitate towards him, grinding up against him as he passes, scents spiking with arousal when he deigns to sway with them a little, move his hips fluidly and then step away, leaving them dazed and wanting more. 

He goes up to the bar at the back and orders a drink, turning around and leaning against the countertop on his elbows, gazing at the dancefloor like a king surveying his subjects. Yunho presses back against the wall a little more, hoping the shadows will hide him. But he doesn’t even seem to look in Yunho’s direction, picking up the drink and downing it one go. He slinks off, back into the writhing mesh of the crowd and Yunho loses him for a second. Then the crowd parts just the slightest bit and Yunho can see him almost plastered against the front of a taller, bigger man, arms looped around the man’s neck, grinding against the man’s crotch so filthy, Yunho can practically see the salacious smile on the man’s face as he grips his waist and pulls him even closer. 

“Yunho, do you have eyes on the target?”

It takes Yunho a moment to stutter out a yes, eyes fixed on the way the two of them are now kissing, the way the larger man is groping at his ass lazily. The man looks dazzled, smiling so wide, he seems enamoured. Yunho can see the glimmer of magic all over his face. 

“What is he doing?”

“He’s  _ seducing, _ ” Yunho mumbles, watching the way the target holds the man’s hand, smiles, and starts pulling him away from the dancefloor, heading to the back of the room. Where, conveniently, there is a fire exit. Yunho waits for a second and then moves, making his way through the crowd, eyes glued to the two of them, cursing when they step out of the door quickly. 

“He’s going out the back, I’m going to tail him. You two stay here, I’ll call if I need backup.”

“Be careful, Yunho,” Yeosang mumbles and Yunho wants to laugh hysterically. He gave up that choice the moment he begged Seonghwa to assign him to this case. 

He hefts the heavy doors and whips out the knife from his coat as he closes it behind him, scanning the expanse of the staircase underneath. The night is quiet enough that Yunho can hear that they’re already on the ground, slippery, wet noises coming from the alley below followed by the occasional moan. He leans over the railing and catches sight of them right under, pushed up against the wall. He sighs. There’d be no way for him to sneak up on them if he climbs down the stairs, they’d hear him immediately and get spooked. He has no choice but to drop down and confront them, which is exactly what  _ he  _ wants, exactly why he’d chosen to do this so blatantly. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he mutters, conceals the knife and vaults off the side of the railing, landing on the ground with light feet and a tiny huff. 

“What the fuck!” The burly man whirls around, staring at Yunho with wide eyes, hands outstretched like he’s trying to protect who he thinks is his particularly enticing one night stand. Yunho wants to laugh at the image, and he does laugh a little when a clawed hand curls around the man’s arm and presses down until it draws blood, the man shrieking in pain. The man staggers away, staring between the two of them in terror, mouth gaping. It barely takes Yunho the briefest second of allowing his wolf to bleed into his features, fangs bared at the man, before the man is shrieking again and running away from the alley like he’s on fire, screaming expletives. 

“Hmm, well there goes my dinner.” 

San gazes after the screaming man with a tiny smirk on his face like he’s not very bummed out at all. His tails are fanned out, all three of them upright and bushy, flicking in the air just like the dark, striped ears sitting snug in the crown of his shaggy hair. He turns towards Yunho and the smirk grows wider, eyes flashing gold. Yunho flips out the knife and brandishes it in front of him, skin suddenly unbearably warm. 

San looks at the knife clenched in Yunho’s palm and then looks back at his face and laughs. “Oh, baby, you know that doesn’t do anything to me. They got you playing around with things like this now? How  _ mundane. _ ”

“Figured I could do with some extra help,” Yunho murmurs, watching San carefully. San giggles, biting his lip and for a moment, it reminds Yunho far too much of  _ before _ , so much that it makes him angry and he lunges, pins San to the wall and holds the knife against his neck, breathing hard. San doesn’t even look the slightest bit fazed, smiling so wide his eyes scrunch up like he’s incredibly happy with this turn of events. 

“Now this, this is very familiar, hm?” He whispers, voice smug. Yunho presses the knife in just the tiniest bit harder. 

“What the fuck are you doing San?” San pouts, eyes wide. 

“Just San? I liked Sannie better, or even babydo-  _ fuck.” _ He grits his teeth at the way Yunho lets his claws lengthen around the handle of the knife, digging into the side of San’s neck painfully. 

“Okay, okay,” San grumbles, “Put your claws away, puppy.” And then the smirk comes back to his face. “Did you like the presents I left for you. I left them where I knew you’d find them,” he croons like he’s saying something sweet and not confessing to murdering three grown human men. 

“I did. It was sloppy. I expected better.” Yunho delights in the way that gets a reaction out of San, his eyes narrowing, the tendons of his neck twitching with agitation. 

“Oh, did you now? Well, I guess they worked, at least. I got your attention,” San murmurs, smiling, fangs dropping out of his mouth lazily and Yunho freezes. 

“I- you did all that, for what? My attention?” San nods, looking up at Yunho through his lashes, all coy. 

“Mhmm. Thought I’d spice things up for you a little, I know how boring the job must get for you, Detective Jeong,” he says sarcastically, “Sitting on a desk all day long, locking up the odd delinquent occasionally.” 

Yunho says nothing, just watches the way San’s ears twitch back and forth, that vapid smile still fixed on his face. There’s a new scar right underneath his eyebrow, a tiny crescent mark, and Yunho tamps down the urge to brush a finger against it. 

“Tell me, do they know? All your coworkers, do they know how good you are at tearing through flesh with your teeth? How well we worked together? Do you miss it, puppy? Do you miss being out on the streets?”  _ Do you miss being with me?  _ He doesn’t say it and Yunho knows he won’t, but he hears it all the same and suddenly a strange twang of guilt eats at his chest. 

“They do,” he whispers and revels in the brief flit of surprise on San’s face. He quickly schools his expression back into the same impassive, sultry mask he puts on for all his victims. Yunho’s seen it far too many times to know when it’s beginning to crumble. San’s hands come up to curl around Yunho’s wrists and he bites his lip, the picture of innocence. 

“Are you going to lock me up then, Detective? That’s a shame, I was really hoping we could play one last time.” 

Yunho barely sees the split-second flash of gold in San’s eyes before he’s being pushed backwards, narrowly missing a leg to his chest. He whirls around and dodges a clawed hand to his face, the claws slashing at the sleeve of his arm. Watching the way San circles him, eyes like molten gold and fangs bared, Yunho speaks into his microphone one last time. 

“The target’s on the move. He ran around towards the front.”

“Yunho? He ran?”

Yunho stares into San’s eyes and murmurs, “Yes.”

“We’re on it, Wooyoung, let’s go, Yunho stay where you are, we’ll call if needed.” 

Yunho doesn’t bother answering, just takes his coat and the little microphone etched into it off and throws it to the ground, along with his earpiece. His entire body is singing in anticipation, his wolf howling with excitement. 

“You wanna catch me, Yunho? Let’s see if you can.” San pounces, jaw unhinged, arms outstretched. Yunho slashes at him with the knife but San flips in the air, avoiding it gracefully, landing on nimble feet behind Yunho. Yunho doesn’t even get a chance to turn around when a kick to the middle of his back sends him sprawling on the ground, breath coming out in tufts. 

“Wow, this is going to be short-lived. You’ve lost your touch, baby,” San chides, smug as a cat and it rips open a searing kind of anger in Yunho, teeth clenching. 

He stands up, the pain already slipping away and hears San move, just about blocking a fist to the face and in turn, bends San’s arm, delighting in the way San shrieks. He gets a knee to the stomach in response but doesn’t waste time recuperating, ignores the pain, and lands a punch to San’s cheek, who stumbles and falls onto his knees with the force. In the split-second he takes to gloat, San’s leg sweeps out and suddenly Yunho’s flat on his back on the ground, staring at the black, night sky. 

San climbs on top of him and takes hold of his hands, wrestling them into place and pinning them down to the ground. San’s always had a surprising amount of strength in those wiry limbs and Yunho finds himself unable to break out of the hold he has on him. And staring up at the way San pants, face flushed, a bruise blooming on his cheekbone, some strange part of him whispers that he doesn’t really want to either. 

For a moment San does nothing and Yunho waits, waits for those deadly claws to mark his face up, but San just stares at him, expressionless. Then quick as a flash, he leans down and sinks his fangs into the side of Yunho’s neck, so deep Yunho groans, arching with the pain, the short burst of familiar pleasure. San licks up the blood that pearls up and sits back onto Yunho’s lap, tongue lolling out like he’s satisfied. 

“There. Now you have my mark on you again,” he mutters, his scent bitter and doleful. It makes Yunho want to reach up and pull him down, hold him until the sour twinge in his scent goes away. The way he can’t anymore. He clicks his tongue and gestures to his chest with his chin. 

“I’ve always had your mark on me, Sannie,” he murmurs and San stares at him, eyes ablaze, confused. He takes one hand off Yunho’s wrist and pulls at Yunho’s shirt, ripping open the collar and then stilling. He picks up the little red gemstone pendant hanging from Yunho’s neck and brings it up to see it better. His fingers shake just the slightest bit but Yunho doesn’t say anything. San’s face transforms, the light in his eyes dimming, his mouth twitching. He looks at Yunho and his eyes are so wide, shining with something neither of them wants to say. 

“Wh- I-” Yunho yanks his hand from underneath San and flips them over, placing the knife in warning under San’s throat again. It’s loose enough that San can wriggle out from under if he wants to but he doesn’t, just stares at the way the pendant dangles in front of his face, entranced. He looks up at Yunho and Yunho makes the mistake of looking him in the eyes and feels something whittle and break in him. 

“Yunho, I- one last time, Yunho,  _ please _ ,” San whispers, breathy, and brings his hands up to Yunho’s arms, rubbing up and down the muscle of his bicep, chest arching into Yunho’s, hair fanning out onto the ground. He licks his lips and Yunho moves before his mind decides to catch up with the rest of his body. He pulls San up, holding him close, and pushes him back against the cold walls of the alley, face first, a hand wrapped around the back of San’s thin neck. 

“Fucking  _ brat _ ,” he growls out, squeezing San’s neck just a little, enjoying the way San gasps, body trembling. “Wanted my attention so bad you did all this just for what? For me to fuck you right here? In a dirty alley?” 

San laughs, throaty and hoarse and turns his head as much as he can with the grip around his neck, a wry smile on his face, dimple indenting his cheek. “Wanted to see you break, drop that good boy persona and be who you truly are.” God, Yunho wants to  _ ruin _ him, fuck the smugness out of him. Anger roils in him like a restless sea, and he struggles with containing it, just as he has all these years.  _ Let go of it,  _ A small voice in his head that sounds an awful lot like San says and he trembles. Thinks of how that anger motivated years of violence, San by his side, heady and dreadful and  _ brilliant.  _ For a moment, just for a moment, he can let go of it, enough to remind San what happens when he crosses the line. 

He lets his claws dig into San’s neck and presses against his back even closer, engulfing him completely until San’s surrounded by him, his scent. He doesn’t seem to mind much, moaning, back arching to push his ass against Yunho’s crotch, fingers scrabbling at the wall, his tails curled over Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho tears off his pants, clawing at them and ripping at them until they hang in tatters around his thighs, his naked ass exposed to the chill of the night. 

“Fuck, I missed this, Yunho, missed yo-” Yunho squeezes his cheeks, cutting him off, the other hand reaching down to tug harshly at one of his tails. San’s reaction is  _ delicious _ . He shrieks, scent spiking with arousal, body quivering even as he pushes back against Yunho, rubbing his ass against Yunho’s trousers. Yunho palms at his ass, leaving a sharp smack on the warm flesh when San tries to grind against him frantically. 

“Shut the fuck up, just keep fucking quiet and take what you’re gonna get,” he mutters, groping San’s ass to make himself extra clear. He brings his hand up and turns San’s head enough that he can rest the pads of his fingers on San’s lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. San gasps, opens his mouth wide and sucks Yunho’s fingers down with ease, slurping around them messily, making tiny, high-pitched noises of satisfaction. When Yunho’s decided they’re wet enough, he forces them out of San’s mouth, ignoring the whine San lets out, and brings them down to his ass, rubbing at his exposed hole. And then realises it’s already wet, his index finger slipping in easily. 

“Were you hoping for this to happen that badly?” San scoffs, hips swivelling, groaning when Yunho pushes in another finger and begins fucking them in with ease. 

“ _ Knew  _ this would happen, knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” Just for that, Yunho fucks his fingers in hard enough to make San’s legs tremble, face smacking against the wall with the force. He adds two more, crooking his fingers deliberately, slowing down when San whines and tries to pushes his ass into them. He always used to get so dopey only on Yunho’s fingers, coming just from riding them at times, begging Yunho to stuff him full with his fingers and play with him. It’s a delight to see that hasn’t changed at all. 

“Yunho, I-I have to tell you something,” San pipes up suddenly, voice desperate and high-pitched and for a moment, Yunho’s afraid everyone nearby’s going to hear them, anyone could chance upon them if they rounded the corner. Then San moans, long and airy, digging his forehead into the wall and Yunho finds that he really,  _ really  _ doesn’t care. He takes his fingers out, one of San’s tails flicking against his cheek like a gentle caress. 

“Yeah?” He unzips his trousers, pulling his cock out, hissing when he wraps a palm around it, sensitive and so it’s leaking. San wiggles, pushing at Yunho with his elbows until he can turn around, face to face with him, leaning up to wrap his arms around his neck. Like this, Yunho can see the sweat dripping down from San’s hairline, the swelling on his cheek, the way his lips are bitten red and swollen. The way he looks at Yunho, with anger and vulnerability and reverence. 

Yunho hefts him up, lets him wrap his legs around his waist, holding him against the wall. When he takes his cock in hand and pushes into San he watches the tiny flinch on San’s face and the way his mouth immediately grows slack the moment he’s seated on Yunho’s cock. For a moment, he doesn’t move, waiting for San to speak. San stares at him, mouth half-open, hands clenching and unclenching in Yunho’s shirt. Then San’s face hardens and he smiles, wide and teasing. He leans in, mouth brushing against Yunho’s ear, making him shiver. 

“Do you know what I thought about every time I picked up those men from here?” A low rumble starts in Yunho’s chest, his fangs dropping down subconsciously. 

“Every time they put their hands all over me and I let them fuck me in bathrooms, the streets, went down on my knees and took their cocks into my mouth. All I thought of was how you’d fuck me, how you’d make me choke on your cock, and when I took their lives away, I thought of the way you would have done it, how you would have fucked me while I was kneeling in their _ blood _ ,” San mumbles, hips gyrating, grinding against Yunho’s cock as he speaks. Yunho’s vision is red, red as the colour of San’s mouth. Before he can stop himself he bites into San’s neck, growling when San writhes, and he holds him in place even as he begins fucking into him, harsh thrusts that jostle San’s lithe body, make him cry out so shrill and beautiful. 

He pulls his mouth off and knows it’s probably smeared all over with San’s blood but San looks at him with teary eyes, sobbing, and leans in to press a desperate, open-mouthed kiss against his mouth, licking at his lips messily, licking up the blood dripping down his chin. Yunho lets him, grips his hips so tight it must hurt, and fucks up into him, body filling up with something wicked and fiery, revelling in the wet, filthy squelching sound every time he sinks his cock back into San. 

“Can’t fucking believe you, cock-hungry slut,” he mutters and San gasps, pulling Yunho against his body even tighter. “Is this enough Sannie? Or does your cunt want more?” San shivers against him, choking on a sob. 

“N-no, only yours, Yunho, yours is good enough, you fuck me so  _ good _ .” 

San’s making these devastating  _ unh!  _ noises, trying desperately to meet Yunho’s thrusts and grind his ass down, blood from the open wound on his neck streaking down his chest. Yunho takes one hand off San’s hip and bunches the infernal crop top up and stuffs it into San’s mouth, leaning in to lap at one of the pert, brown nipples on display, letting his teeth graze against it, making San cry out. He pulls away, grinning at the way San claws at the back of his head, trying to push his head back to his chest. Growling, he smacks San’s thigh and leaves a smattering of slaps on the bottom of his ass. He reaches up and wraps his fingers around San’s neck, cutting off his sobbing. 

“Only me, huh? Your cunt’s all mine, babydoll.  _ You’re  _ all mine Sannie and you better fucking remember that,” he whispers, squeezing San’s neck harder, until his fingers begin to redden the skin, and San’s entire face goes slack, mouth open and drooling. San comes without a sound, ass clenching around Yunho, cock spurting all over the front of Yunho’s shirt. Even when Yunho loosens his fingers, San just looks at him with glass eyes, fucked dumb, head dropping down to Yunho’s shoulder, ass still clenching around his cock. 

It makes Yunho want to hug him close, lay him down and fuck into him slow and sweet as molasses. But there’s no place for gentleness or comfort here so Yunho holds his tiny waist in his hands, ignoring the way San’s tails are trying their best to wrap around Yunho, and uses his tight little hole, thrusting into him till his body seizes and he’s coming in him and sagging against him. 

There’s peace for a moment, a sated kind of silence and Yunho’s chest feels full at the way San snuffles into his shoulder, body warm and shivering, lips painting a path up Yunho’s neck. Then the sound of the not-so-distant nightclub seems to erupt their little bubble and Yunho sighs. He pulls away from San, dropping him down to the ground, holding him until he can stand on his feet steadily. San doesn’t say a word, nothing at all, even when Yunho drapes his coat around his small body, buttoning it close. 

He picks up the knife, twirling it and placing it back in its sheath. With a sigh, he picks up his earpiece and fixes the microphone on his messy shirt, wincing when the devices crackle and buzz. 

“Y-”

“Yunho? Can you hear me?” 

The voices come out slowly and distorted. “Yes! I’m here.” 

“Yunho! He must have got away, Wooyoung and I ran all the way till like four blocks over but there’s no sign of him.” 

There’s a pause and then. “You okay?” It sounds far too knowing. 

“Um, yeah, I’ll meet you guys at the front.” Beside him, San buttons the coat up all the way and stretches his limbs lazily. “Yeah, I’ll- I’m coming round.” He doesn’t hear the rest and takes the microphone off again, wanting to take a second to stare at San, at how small he looks in Yunho’s coat, hair falling into his eyes, fluffy ears twitching when he yawns. 

San catches Yunho looking and gives him a bright, easy smile. 

“You should go make sure your colleagues are okay, Detective,” he murmurs, “I’ll be absolutely fine.” He walks up to Yunho and places his palms on his chest, leaning up on his tiptoes to press a soft, barely-there kiss to his cheek. He plays with the pendant for a second, the gemstone glowing in San’s hands, where it rightfully belongs. Then he looks up at Yunho and gives him a sickeningly familiar smirk before backing away slowly. 

“Until next time, Yunho.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> henlo,,, 
> 
> please do leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, I'm love you!! 
> 
> stay safe and sexy everyone!!


End file.
